fifteen_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alvino Castillon-MythiKa
Alvino Eclipse Castillon-Vykof-MythiKa (Al-veen-oh; 16 December, 3667-), nicknamed "Al" by just about everyone, is the current Disciple Primaria a Primordial of the Pantheon of Primordial Aura, a member of the "Castillon Five" that fought in the Almanianian Revolution, and a central figure in the chaotic events that caused the closure of the Third Age. Considered a "Minor Deity" on paper, in practice he is actually a force to be reckoned with, with reserves of power being drawn from his "Home Realm" of Realm 13. The power he draws from Realm 13 and the unorthodox way he uses such power has given him the nickname "The Brilliant Idiot". Alvino's rise to his current role as God of Chaos (disputed) has often been used as a symbol for the end of the Third Era and the beginning of the Fourth Era, which have been marked been sudden chaos, theopolitical shifts in the order of the Universe, and advances in magic and technology that have created new opportunities and challenges for the people of the Universe. Alvino is known to make dramatic moves to change up theopolitics and the order it creates. He has been involved/central in a number of major theopolitical events and has been known to make massive waves in nearly every event. Such events range from his battle against Nymera and Xena-Marisol in the Ninth Realm Crisis, to the war against his cousin in the Thirteenth Incident, and even his clash against Aliana and his own mother in the Duel of Phoena's Deities. Alvino's personal life was marred with pain and devastation, which is covered by decades of silence. Many speak of an oath he has taken with the "Castillon Five", which binds him, Eita Castillon, Weiss Castillon, Alexis Castillon and Adelethian Castillon to an oath of secrecy on the conditions of their past. Eita and Alvino have since broken that oath, though neither have shared all the details.. His recent personal life has been marked with fortune, dramatic humor between family, and marriage to Nymera Vonnia-Castillon, the woman he fought in the Ninth Realm Crisis. The two of them have three children, named Viola, Einsof, and Myami. A liberal Deity, Alvino is known to be unorthodox in both fighting and teaching styles. He is expected to have a Disciple, to be chosen in the near future. He is currently creating a new Pantheon of Chaos, in which his wife will serve as his Archangel. Early Life Birth to the End of the Revolution Not much is known on his early life. What is known is that the person known as Alvino Castillon is not a natural formation and is a result of the "TS1 Incident", where he was formed of two different incomplete souls. Despite the fact he has four different parents, he regards Alwin Castillon and Niadra Sadentas-MythiKa (known then as Karina Castillon) as his "true parents", being the ones who raised him in his early life. He was marked with a dangerous difference in most "normal people" that made him have two halves. For his initial life, the half of him that was sociable, friendly, and generally happy was in control. He was known to be friends with a number of other children in his hometown of Wallinston, a small town outside of Galt City. He had no troubles, and was often seen running around the sidewalk with other kids. This all changed when Karina Castillon left without on August 7, 3674. Some time after, his father was strangely replaced with a sinister doppelganger, whom tried to kill Alvino in his sleep. Instead, Alvino flew into a rage and killed the doppelganger. Having lost both his parents, any emotions of happiness and joy faded as the other half, cold, calculated, and vicious in nature, started to gain control. He was sent to live in a foster home on April 20, 3675 where he first met Alexis. The two of them became fast friends, both of them having strange markings in their left eye and different colored eyes. They were transferred into a concentration camp by December of 3678. EXPUNGED. Devastated, the cold shell that formed over his soul solidified, marking him as vicious, passionate, and very deadly. His fury boiled over on February 6, 3680, when REDACTED, leading to the famous Ninth Block Incident that sparked the uprising in Camp Purity. This uprising exploded, causing the larger Battle of Marnes which is generally agreed to be the start of the Revolution. From the beginning of the Revolution, the "Castillon Five" (Alvino, Alexis, Weiss, Addy, and Eita) formed together to create the strongest team in the Almanianian Liberation Army. After 5 years, the the ALA succeeded in overthrowing the Almanianian Reich and had the leadership executed for their crimes. The Revolution had left him and members of the "Castillon Five" embittered, devastated, and terrified for their future. The group disbanded to go their separate ways, and young Alvino, now 18, set out to try and live his life in the newly formed Almanianian Union. The MythiKa Manor and Early Magist Education EXPUNGED Disciple a Alma, December 3694- May 3699 On December 16, 3694, Almaty decided to pay a visit to the MythiKa Manor to meet with Marisol and her family. Alvino and Alexis decided to run off, given that it was their birthday and they wanted to go do something fun (given their Mother was busy). Unfortunately, a strange magical being attacked the pair as they were playing a game of Finger Bang in the forest. Despite the strength of the being (which has since been confirmed to have been a Fate), the two of them dispelled it with ease. The commotion attracted the attention of Almaty, who realized the two of them as part of Project Eclipse. With this, he convinced Niadra to let them begin to study the art of Soul Magic under his tutelage. To be graced with the position of "Alma's Disciple" was no easy feat for Alvino. He had to spend 2 years in the mountains, studying the ways of Soul Magic and harnessing his power. He wasn't completely alone though; Alexis was there with him as another student while Eita visited every once in a while. Throughout most of their training, they continued to enjoy their "special relationship" with one another, while ensuring they pushed each other to their limits. As their training continued, the two seemed to develop in strange ways. While Alvino learned to control the soul and reconstruct parts of it (including Alexis' when her soul stitching came undone), Alexis learned how to best destroy pieces or remove parts of the soul. Although Alvino eventually learned parts of Alexis' specialty, she could not do the same for Alvino's. This remains a problem to this very day. TO BE EXPANDED The End of the Third Era, June-December 3699 TO BE EXPANDED Disciple a Phoena and the Fourth Era, December 3699-January 3700 The Next God of Chaos, January 3700- TO BE EXPANDED Personal Life TO BE EXPANDED Category:House MythiKa Category:Castillon Five Category:House Castillon Category:Board of the 13th